


Yes, Sir.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Cock Slut, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub Play, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Master/Slave, Name-Calling, Punishment, Sex Toys, Soulmates, Sub Gerard Way, Time Skips, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Frank moved when he was 15, breaking up with a heartbroken Gerard. 10 years later, they meet again and Frank quickly claims his slut.Porn with plot. Please read the tags incase you are triggered.





	Yes, Sir.

**Author's Note:**

> First time trying to write this kinda fic, so please leave comments on how I can imrpove. Thanks for reading!

_Frank and Gerard had always been close, even from a young age the boys clung to eachother. They had met when Frank was 2 months old, Gerard had been one and comepletely in awe at the small baby boy in Lindas arms. They grew up side by side, until Frank turned 14, lost his pudgy stomach and started working out. He got adopted by the popular group, leaving Gerard to eat lunch by himself. It only took two months before they werent talking at all. Gerard was heartbroken, growing up Frank was his best friend and his saviour. They shared movies and clothes, and both loved the fantasy world brought by music, comics and movies_. 

Gerard groaned at he got shoved against his locker, and turned to look at one of Franks minions, he never bothered to catch their names. 

"Dirty fag."

Gerard cringed. He was gay, Frank knew he was gay, but threw everything he douvted Frank would out him. He glanced at Frank, whos top was tight around his biseps and chest. The 15 year old didnt acknowledge him, just swung his arm around his new toy. Gerard shut his locker and made his way to lunch. He sat down next to Mikey and pulled out his sketch pad, zooning out. Gerard had tried to stick to 600 calories a day. He usual just ate his dinner, and always stuck to veg and potatoes. He was sick of being an XXL in band tshirts. Maybe if he was skinny, Frank would be his friend again. He knew it was stupid, but sometimes late at night, Gerard wondered if Frank hadnt lost weight and got hot, would he came out as gay? Gerard had a crush on his, he has for as long as he came remember, and he hated it. He hated lying awake at night thinking about what ifs. It was only a year since they stopped talking, but it felt like a life time. 

"Here."Mikey pushed an apple towards him.

"Eat it or ill tell mom."

Gerard took a bite with a sigh. He let his eyes roam around the canteen, landing on Frank. He seemed angry, and kept pushing the girls hand of his thigh before he got up.

"Stop touching my dick!"

The whole canteen turned to stare at the blushing girl and the angry Frank.

"Consent is a fucking thing. Fuck off. Its over."

3rd girl this month, Gerard hummed. It was never public nor did he know if it was because of them touching Frank. He watched the girl hurry off out the doors before Frank dumped his tray in the trash and walked out.

"Hes totally gay."

Gerard jumped at Mikeys voice.

"Id never turn down a chick touching my dick."

Gerard snorted and finished the apple before shoving his things in his bag.

"Gotta take a piss."

He pulled it over his shoulder before going into the bathrooms. He wasnt expecting to see Frank Iero perched on the sink with a cigarette between his fingers. He didnt glance at Gerard so he shuffled to the urinal and undid his jeans.

"If I kept doing that to a girl, id be arrested."

Gerard jumped at the voice before glancing around the empty bathroom. He nervously nodded and tried to focus on emptying his bladder.

"Still a nervous pisser?"

Gerard whined low in his throat. 

"I didnt tell them you were gay."

"I know."Gerard finally found his voice before he finally started to pee. He felt Franks eyes on him.

"Howd you know you like dick?"

Gerard let out a shakey breath.

"I always gravitated towards men. They make me feel safe. Then I started watching porn and i figured out pretty quickly."Gerard mumbled.

"I dont get a boner when girls touch my dick."

Gerard did up his jeans and moved to wash his hands.

"That could be a number of reasons. You could be asexual, or you could just not know them enough to have developed sexual attraction."Gerard explained.

"Whats asexual?"

Gerard finally met Franks soft eyes, and it hurt his heart.

"It means you basically have no intrest in sex. Like mostly people still jack it? But more for the relief."

Frank frowned and bit his nails.

"Sorry for blanking you." 

Gerard shrugged, what else could he do?

"If you're asexual, do you just not date?"

"Yeah. Like its just without fucking."

Frank frowned.

"What if im gay?"

Gerard ruffled for his cigarettes before lighting one. 

"Then youre gay."

"But how do i know?"

"Honestly the only advice i got is to watch porn."

Frank hummed and scratched his neck. Gerard took a long drag of cigarette smoke before sighing. 

"Sexuality is hard to figure out."

"Youve known for years."Frank whispered

"Yeah. Yeah but i never questioned it. I knew for a long long time."

Frank bit his lip and nodded.

"Thanks for the talk man."

Gerard nodded and watched Frank jump of the sink before leaving. Gerard slumped against the wall. He didnt know what to make of the conversation. Were they friends again? He finished his cigarette before shuffling out. Gerard watched Frank for the next two weeks, he was surprised Frank didnt have a girlfriend yet. He didnt really hang around with his minions anymore either, he mostly just walked about with his earphones in besides lunch, where hed sit with them and then bolt. Gerard couldnt bring himself to go to the bathrooms, even though thats where he knew Frank was. That was until today; when his leg was shaking with the need to pee. Mikey shoved him until he grabbed his bag and hurried out. He went into the bathroom, dropping the bag before pulling himself free, sighing as he immediatly started to empty his bladder.

"Hey."

The stream stopped and Frank laughed.

"Shh. Please it hurts."Gerard gave a nervous laugh, peeing when Frank remained silent. When he buckled up, he moved to the sink.

"I still dont know what the fuck i am. Its bugging me."

Gerard hummed and rinsed his hands.

"Go to a gig, find a dude and make out. See what happens."Gerard mumbled.

"Thats a sure way to get herpes."

Gerard snorted and took the half smoked cigarette Frank offered.

"Theres rumours about me now. She spread them. That i forced her to do shit."

Gerard frowned and exhaled.

"But you stopped her, that doesnt make sense."

"She said I gropped her and everything. I was with her for a week and noe shes trying to ruin my life."

"Always be dickheads about. For example, your minion poured soda down the back of my hoodie this morning."

Frank frowned and rubbed his neck. 

"Theyre assholes. Ive asked them to stop but it seems to make things worse."

"Thats why there up in my shit?"

Frank frowned and nodded.

"Sorry."

Gerard shrugged and moved to flush the cigarette butt. 

"Hows Donna?"

"Good. Shes real good Frankie. And your parents?"

"Good."he grinned before jumping off the sink. 

"Later, Gee."

Gerards heart fluttered at the nickname before Frank was gone, leaving Gerard to wonder what the fuck was happening. That night, he started to get dizzy from the lack of calories. He went outside for a walk to resist the urge to eat. He walked to a local park, before his mind went fuzzy and he swayed.

"Gerard. Gerard you okay?"

Gerard opened his eyes to Frank covered in sweat in a vest top and shorts, his earphones hanging around his neck. Gerard closed his eyes again.

"Gerard. Hey can you hear me?"

Frank touched his forehead. He leaned into it before his stomach heaved and he dropped to his knees. He really should have ate. 

"Here. Gee. Water open up."

A water bottle was held to his mouth and he took a drink slowly. He sat back and opened his eyes, seeing Frank kneel infront off him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Missed dinner."Gerard mumbled

"You dont eat at lunch, either, do you?"

Gerard shrugged and closed his eyes.

"If its your weight, Gee-"

"I just forgot okay?" 

Frank frowned and nodded, before sighing.

"Come on. Lets get you food-"

"Ill eat when i get home."

"Wasnt up for discussion."Frank stood up and offered his hand. 

"We can grab some fries to share, cool?"

"Ive got no money on me."

"I do."Frank shrugged and pulled off his headphones. He lead them to the small dinner and into a booth.

"Hey. Large fries and two coffees, please."

The lady nodded and walked away, Gerard tugged at his hoodie nervously, the smell of food making him sick.

"What if one of your friends see you?"

Frank shrugged and took a drink of his water bottle.

"Whats new with you, Way?"

"Same old. You must like working out, huh?"Franks bisep kept catching Gerards eye, he wanted to bite it, feel the muscle under the skin.

"Yeah. Yeah it helps me think."

Gerard nodded and took a sip of the coffee that was set infront of him.

"Been to any gigs recently?"Frank hummed, and Gerard felt a switch turn on in his brain and he grinned, rambling on about the amazing Smashing Pumpkins gig him and Mikey went to last month. 

"I so didnt know they were playing! What the shit!"

"Yeah new york."

A plate of fries got set down, and gerard wondered how many he could eat without going over the 100 calories left out of the 600. Frank didnt seem to care about the calories, dumping some ketchup onto the side of the plate and eating two fries at once. Gerard slowly ate one, taking his time to chew slowly. Frank started talking about movies, and Gerard tried to pay attension but stopped when he got to 6 fries. 

"Eat more."

"I'm not hungry."

"Gerard cut the shit. I know when you lie."Franks voice changed, his eyes flashing with concern and anger. Gerard started eating again, when he made it to thirty fries, he stopped caring. He watched Frank talk and joke around, and his heart felt light and happy. It felt normal. Frank ended up ordering another plate of fries and Gerard kept eating, to busy in conversation to care. It felt normal, just like old times. Frank paid and they left, standing outside and lighting cigarettes.

"Thanks for buying. Ill get you back."

"Its cool. Its been so long since i could fucking be myself, youve no idea."

"I know.  Kinda weird how normal it felt." 

"Yeah. Fuck its awesome." 

Gerard grinned and took a drag. His stomach hurt slightly but it felt full for the first time in ages. 

"Listen to me. I know when you lie, i know youre battling a fight against your weight. You dont have to be, okay? Youre gorgeous and-"he paused, his eyes wide as Gerard blushed.

"Like i dont mean in a gay way?"

Gerard snorted and nodded.

"Dont worry about your weight."

Gerard gave a small nod.

"Come on, ill walk you home."

"Nah its cool. Youre the opposite direction-"

"I gotta jog more. Its cool."

Gerard nodded and started walking.

"Did you ever figure out your sexuality?"

Frank sighed and shrugged.

"I get it up to any porn, doesnt matter which gender. Its weird."

"I understand. Maybe youre bisexual?"

"But i cant get it up when it comes to it."Frank whispered. 

"Maybe youre asexual."

Frank shrugged

"I dont picture myself sleeping with a girl. I can with a dude though."

Gerards pulse jumped.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And like oral sex...the thought of a chick doesnt do it for me."

"And a dude does?"

"Yeah"Frank mumbled 

"But i dont know. I could be just fed up of girls."

"Maybe."

Gerard stopped outside his house. 

"You wanna come in?"

"Nah thanks.  I gotta run. Gotta clear my head."

Gerard nodded and pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Ill see you around, yeah?"

Gerard twitched as Frank touched his palm softly.

"Yeah. Bye Frankie."

Frank kept his fingers against his palm and Gerard bit his lip. 

"Later."

Frank pulled away and started running, and Gerard went inside. He slept amazingly that night. He woke up to his alarm and sleepily got dressed, ignoring the boner in his jeans. He went upstairs as soon as it called down, filling up on coffee and eating a poptart without thinking. The day was the same as usual, and at lunch he followed Frank to the bathroom, Frank stayed quiet until he emptied his bladder, and when he turned to wash his hands, Frank was in his face. 

"Wha-"

Frank slid his hand onto Gerards neck, biting nervously. Gerards mind went blank, and he was joining there mouths without thinking. Frank gasped into his mouth and kissed back, moving one hand to Gerards hip, fisting the thick material of his hoodie. It was slow and closed mouth, and it sent goosebumps up Gerards spine. Frank broke away, taking a few steps back until his back hit the wall. Gerard followed without thinking, cupping Franks jaw and resting his forehead against his. Frank closed his eyes and raised a soft hand to put over Gerards own before tilting his head, and suddenly they were kissing again, Frank nipped at his lip after a moment, waiting for Gerard to part his lips which he did immediatly. Frank moaned as their tongues touched, before the door swung open and Frank pushed Gerard away. Mikey stood speachless, his hand still holding open the door. Gerard stayed focus on Frank, on the bulge in his jeans.

"Atleast it was me. You guys got a death wish?"

Frank whimpered and shoved past Mikey, Gerard could hear him run.

"What the fuck?"

"I dont know."Gerard admitted, chewing on his lip. Gerard didnt see Frank the rest of the week. When Frank did come back to school, he had a lip ring and nose ring. He kept his head down, and  didnt show up for lunch. Gerard was exhausted, the mind games keeping him up. He went into the bathroom and found Frank sitting on the sink, a cigarette between his fingers.

"How do you not get caught?"Gerard wondered, setting down his bag as he moved over to him. Frank shrugged and passed the cigarette.

"So i'm gay."

Gerard hummed and kept his eyes on his shoes. He didnt look up until Frank held out an envelope.

"Whats this?"

"Black Flag are coming. You wanna come with me?"

Gerard gasped and opened the envelope, looking at the tickets.

"How the fuck did you get these? They sold out in minutes!"

Frank giggled and shrugged.

"Bunking school helped."

"Id love to, but i cant pay you back."

"Dont worry about the money."Frank whispered, raising a hand to his mouth to bite his nails.

"Frankie."Gerard whispered

"Just say youll go okay?"

"Yes. Yes i'll go."Gerard grinned as he passed the tickets back.

"Rad."Frank whispered, before he was cupping Gerards jaw.

"You gonna look at me at all?"

Gerard snorted and met Franks soft eyes.

"There you go."Frank whispered, his thumb stroking Franks jaw. 

"You eating?"

"Yeah."

"Liar."Frank whispered, he pulled away and rummaged in his bag, pulling out an apple. He wiped it on his top before handing it to Gerard.

"Eat."

Gerard took a bite, ignoring Frank watching him. He finished it quickly, before tossing the core in the bin.

"Happy?"

Frank gave an honest smile and a nod.

"Listen. I'm at dads all weekend, but maybe Sunday night we could hang out? Watch a movie like old times?"

Gerards heart fluttered and he nodded.

"Awesome. Mine or yours?"

"Mine. We can smoke."

Frank nodded and held out a hand, which Gerard immediatly took. He pulled him forward gently until Gerard was between his legs.

"Hey there, beautiful."

Gerard blushed and tried to duck his head. Frank snorted and tilted his chin up again, he closed the gap between their lips in a soft kiss. He pulled away a second later, keeping Gerard close.

"See you Sunday at 7?"

"Yeah. Yeah sounds good."

Frank grinned and let go as the bell rang. Gerard grabbed his bag, and gasped as Frank shoved him against the wall roughly, their mouths colliding in a desperate kiss. Gerard dropped the bag, moving his hands to rest on Franks biceps before they slid down his hips. Frank broke apart with a pout.

"Class."

"Yeah."Gerard panted

"Bye, gorgeous."

Then Frank was gone, leaving Gerard with a bubble of hope and excitement deep in his stomach. By Sunday he was nervous, he spent Saturday deep cleaning his room to keep his mind busy. But now it was a little after three on Sunday. He chainsmoked half a pack of malboros. He opened a window to let some smoke out before their was a knock on the basement door. Gerard frowned and glanced at the clock that read 4.06. He opened the door anyway, and Frank was bouncing on his toes.

"Hey. I escaped early and was bored. Thats cool right?"

Gerard gave a nod, regretting not showering and changing earlier.

"Awesome. You gonna let me in or?"

Gerard blushed and moved so Frank could enter before shutting the door. Frank scratched his neck.

"Why the fuck dors this feel awkward?"

Gerard ducked hid head and chewed on his lip.

"Hey, hey gorgeous. Stop."Frankd voice was soft, and when Gerard released his lip he tasted metal. He was bleeding, because of course he was. Frank gave him a nervous smile. 

"I'm nervous."

"Hey, me too."Frank soothed befofe moving to the collection of DVDS. 

"Ah! Die hard man, can we watch this?"

"Sure."Gerard grinned as Frank set it up. He moved to sit on the bed, and Frank did the same, shoving the pillows around until he got comfy. Gerard relaxed into the silence after a few minutes, it wasnt awkward anymore. 

"Fucking cold, Gee. Close the window."

Gerard got up and closed it, and watched Frank get under the duvet. He did the same as he got in, getting a grin from Frank. Half way threw the movie, Frank trailed his finger tips down Gerards bare arm to his palm before he locked their fingers together. Gerard ducked his head and blushed.

"Hey Gee?"

Gerard hummed and glanced at Frank threw his hair. Frank was biting his lip gently before he reached out, pushing Gerards hair behind his ear.

"Hi beautiful. Kiss me?"

Gerards heart fluttered as he turned, joining their lips straight away. Frank touched his chest gently, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

"Wait."Frank broke apart.

"Get on my lap."

Gerard frowned.

"Its just an easier position, im not gonna try anything Gee. Just kneel over me."

Gerard blushed and watched Frank move back before he moved to kneel on either side of Franks legs.

"Like that?"

"Just like that gorgeous."

Frank tugged him in by moving a hand to the back of Gerards neck, nipping at his lips immeditly. It didnt take long until Gerard felt Franks boner against his ass, and he resisted the urge to grinde against it. Frank kept his hands on Gerards neck, only moving to push one hand into Gerards hair. Gerard whined and moved closer to Frank, before his cock hit Franks stomach. He tried not to grinde against it, desperate for friction. Frank trailed his hand slowly down Gerards back, leaving it right above Gerards ass. It was like a silent question, and Gerard let out a whine into Franks mouth. Frank moved his hand to Gerards cheek, digging his nails in slightly 

"Wait wait sorry. Im not gonna do anything just lift your hips."

Gerard complied, and frank popped open the button on his jeans before the zip. Gerard focused on the outline of Franks cock, precum staining his boxers.

"Sorry Gee. Pressure was to m-"

Gerard kissed him roughly, all teeth and tongue but Frank didnt seem to mind, sliding both his hands down to Gerards ass to cup his cheeks. Gerard couldnt resist the urge anymore, he pushed his ass against Franks boner and recieved a gasp in return. Frank pushed up against his ass then, grinding as he broke the kiss to pant.

"Oh my god, fuck."Frank tilted his head back, and Gerard immediatly attached his lips to his neck. Frank moaned quietly, sliding a hand to the top of Gerards pyjama pants, sliding just a finger in.

"Yeah."Gerard panted, moaning as Frank slid his hand inside his boxers. He drug his nails into Gerards ass cheek before he was grinding again. Gerard lowered his hips, making it easier for Frank before his finger brushed Gerards hole. Frank gasped and let out a breathy moan before teasing Gerard, running his finger a long the opening. Gerard pushed against it.

"Pleas-"

"Gerard? Dinners ready honey."

Gerard rolled off Frank so quickly he fell on the floor as the door opened. 

"Oh Frank. I didnt know you were here honey. Come on up, theirs plenty." She shut the door and Gerard whined. 

"You okay down there gorgeous?" Frank peaked over the bed, making Gerard blush harder. 

"I'm okay."

Frank grinned and stood up, and Gerard tried not to watch him do up his jeans. Gerard zooned out as the went upstairs, Donna spent the entire time talking to Frank as Mikey shot him a confused look. Frank followed Gerard downstairs after making him eat all his dinner. 

"I better get going Gee, i still got some homework to do."Frank whispered.

"5 more minutes?"Gerard squeaked, blushing. Frank stepped closer and touched Gerards jaw.

"Whatever you need, gorgeous."

Gerard moved to the bed and Frank followed, letting Gerard curl into him. Gerard was less shy now, mainly because Frank had touched Gerards ass, so he had nothing else to really hide. The thought made him snort as he rested his head against Franks shoulder. 

"Care to share?"

"Its just insane, isnt it?"

Frank kissed Gerards head, burying his nose in the greasy hair.

"Yeah. I use to think about this, after you came out. How easily wed fit together."Frank whispered.

"I think thats why I ran when I had the option to, I knew it would happen."

Gerard hummed and closed his eyes, focusing on Franks heart beat. He woke up to his alarm, and groaned at the empty bed. He sleepily moved into the shower. The day passed slowly, and all Gerard only spotted Frank at lunch. He didnt move to the bathroom, just lay his head on the table as his minions talked. He watched a girl go up to Frank, sliding both hands down his thighs from behind. Frank pushed them off and pushed up his hood. He finally glanced at Gerard and  _oh._ Frank had rings around his eyes, dark bags underneath them. He was pale and sweating slightly and Gerard seen it so many times before, Frank was sick. He shot Gerard a lazy smile before closing his eyes. The bell rang and Gerard watched everyone clear out of the canteen before he moved over to Franks table.

"Why arent you at home Frankie?"

Frank barely looked up and when Gerard touched his forehead, he was boiling. Frank leaned into the touch.

"I didnt want you to think i bailed."

"Frankie. Fuck. Youre really warm Frank."

Frank sucked in a shakey breath. 

"Call my mum please. Passwords my birthday."Frank nudged the phone over and Gerard unlocked it, finding Lindas number easily. It rang four times before she answered.

"Hi baby. Everything okay?"

"Mrs. Iero, its Gerard Way here. Franks actually burning up,-"

"Dizzy."Ftank whispered

"And is dizzy. He was wondering if you can pick him up?"

"Yes Gerard, please stay with him. He has awful fainting spells."

"No problem, see you soon."

Gerard hung up and helped Frank up, whos legs gave out.

"Oh my back."

"Im 200lbs."

"You think i cant lift 200 lbs? Also youre skinny."

"Muscle."

He wrapped his arms around Gerards neck as he lifted his legs. Frank leaned his head against Gerards shoulder. Gerard ignored the stares as he carried Frank to the main door before setting him down on a wall.

"You couldnt have just text? Like "aw Gerard im sick as fuck, its not because we nearly got off and your mom interupted us."

Frank snorted and leaned his head against Gerards chest, closing his eyes. 

"Keep talking."

"I would have thought oh okay i know Frank gets sick often. Clearly hes gotten the immune system of a fish."Gerard ranted as Frank breathed deeply. 

"I blame God. First time I jacked it thinking about some dickheads ass."

Gerards breath hitched as Frank snorted.

"Tired."Frank whispered 

"Linda will be here soon, Frankie. I got you."Gerard whispered. The class bell rang and Gerard glanced back. He missed his entire english class. 

"I want to kiss you. But i dont wanna get you sick."Frank whispered 

"Someone will see."

"Shockingly ive lost the ability to care."

Gerard grinned and ducked hjs head, pressing a kiss to Franks sweaty forehead. He looked over at Lindas car as she got out to help. 

"Long time no see honey."

Gerard nodded and helped her get Frank into the car. 

"thanks Gee. Youre a sweet boy."Linda smiled 

"Anytime Mrs. Iero. Good to see you. Wish it was under different circumstances."

Frank opened the door, hitting Gerard in the leg to move before he was throwing up. Gerard rubbed Franks sweaty back.

"Hospital i think."Linda frowned

"Ditch school. Come with me."Frank slurred as he wiped his mouth. Linda frowned but shrugged, making Gerard get in the back. He tried not to touch Frank the entire time, Frank eventually getting a hospital bed with drips in his arms. He looked so pale, almost dead. Gerard watched his chest rise and fall as Linda talked to the doctors. 

"Hey Gee?"

He looked up at Franks face before Frank held out a hand. Gerard took it immediatly, 

"You wanna be my boyfriend?"

Gerard knew he looked like a fish, the shock making him open and close his mouth before he finally nodded. Frank gave him a crooked smile before closing his eyes.

"Im gonna crash. Come cuddle me."

Gerard climbed onto the small bed, frank lifting his arm over Gerards shoulder so he didnt tug the IV out. Gerard lay him head on Franks chest, and a hand on his stomach, making Frank lean his lips against the top of Gerards head. Franks breathing even out soon after, leaving Gerard to shut his eyes.

"What?"

Gerard jumped awake, already regretting napping. Linda was stood beside Franks bed, and Gerard tried to get up. Frank turned to wrap an arm around Gerards waist.

"Five more minutes, Gee."

"Frank."Linda said. Frank opened his eyes and then squeezed them shut.

"This is some weird ass dream."

Gerard snorted and got up, sitting down on the chair.

"you drooled like all over me, dude."Frank frowned before looking up at his mom.

"Oh. Not some crazy dream."he mumbled. He sounded better.

"Frank...are you gay?"

Frank ducked his head before shrugging.

"I like dudes. I know that."he whispered

"Why didnt you tell me?"

"Me and Gerard..were real new mom. Weve only started hanging out again."

"I would have supported you, Frank. I could have helped. Is that why your smoking weed again?"

Gerard looked up at Frank who scratched his neck.

"You know?"

"Ofcourse i do. Frank i support you, i know your rebelling at the minute. Are you sure its right for you?"

Frank gave a slow nod and met his moms eyes.

"The grass was just to escape. I'm not struggling with dealing with liking dudes. I'm cool with it."

Linda finally smiled and nodded.

"Im glad its Gerard, sweetheart."

Gerard blushed as Frank looked at him.

"Im glad too."

"You feeling better baby?"

"Ywah. Yeah mom im okay."

"Youll be staying in for a few days. There not sure what it is."

Frank nodded and looked at Gerard. 

"You better go before Donna goes insane. Its after 6."

"Oh shit."Gerard grabbed his bag before standing there awkwardly. Frank laughed and tugged his arm until he could kiss him lightly.

"Ill come here after school tomorrow?"

"Sounds good, Gee."

Gerard glanced at Linda staring and blushed.

"Bye Mrs. Iero."

"Bye sweetcheeks."Linda grinned

Gerard shuffled out, before he heard a "bye gorgeous!"

He made his way home, ignoring Donnas rant before going downstairs. Over the next week, Gerard visited everyday, watching Frank improve. Gerard starting eating properly, his mind forgetten about his weight goal everytime Frank called his gorgeous, which was often. On Saturday, Donna called Gerards name.

"Phone!"

He frowned and went upstairs, taking the reciever fron the house phone.

"Hello?"

"I dont have your number man what the shit? Also i got out this morning, movie day in mine?"

Gerard grinned and nodded, before blushing when he realised Frank couldnt see him.

"Yeah. Yeah when?"

"Asap gorgeous, i need to make out with you before i die."

Gerard snorted and grinned.

"Be over in an hour?"

"I might survive. You gonna jack it in the shower?"

Gerard felt his dick twitch as he pulled.

"Frank!"

"I need something to tide me over."Frank was grinning, his voice happy.

"Fuck you. See you in an hour."

"Im gonna think you are. Later gorgeous."

Gerard hung up and went downstairs, heading into the bathroom. He shrugged off his clothes before climbing into the shower. He took care of his hair and washing his body before he acknoledged his boner, wrapping a soap covered hand around himself. He shut his eyes and thought about Franks finger against his hole, how easily it would of slid in against the muscle. He stroked hinself quick and tight before he gave in and crouched down, moving his left hand behind himself. He closed his eyes as he pushed a finger it, his hole burning as he pushed it in to quickly. He gasped and added another to soon, the burning increased but he didnt care, he tilted his fingers to the left before pushing up deeper, trying to find his sweet spot. It took another minute before he touched it, and he imnediatly started slamming against it, biting his lip to keep him quiet. He gave himself a stroke, his orgasm building in his stomach and his toes curling. He moaned loudly when he released, keeping his finger againt his prostate as the orgasm rocked threw his body. He eventually pulled away and managed to stand on shakey legs as he washed his hands before he got out. He dressed slowly, the material against his sensitive dick sent sparks of pleasure up his spine. He pulled on his hoodie and grabbed his things before walking to Franks slowly. His ass kinda hurted, but in a good way. Gerard smoked a cigarette before he knocked on the Ieros front door, hearing the dogs bark behind it. 

"Sweetpea i swear to god, its just Gerard? What the fuck would you do anyway, youre a foot tall!"

The door swung open before the small dog attached to Gerards leg, humping. Frank laughed as Gerard tried to pull away.

"I know hes hot, but we cant do that in public. Sweetpea bed"

The dog ran back inside and Gerard took in Franks purple pyjama pants and the grey top. He was so breath takingly gorgeous, it made Gerards heart leap.

"Hey, beautiful."

Gerard met Franks eyes and grinned.

"Hey."

He moved into the Ieros house, nothing had changed. It felt familar. He relaxed and stooped down to met another dogs head.

"Mama, bed baby. Hes all mine."

Frank shoved Gerard against the wall, slamming their mouths together in a rough kiss. Gerard gripped onto the top, feeling the buldge in both their pants. He moved his hand to Franks lower pack, pulling him in until their packages touched. Frank let out a needy gasp before grinding hard against Gerards package. Gerard moaned and broje the kiss to whine. 

"Wheres your mom?"

"Store."Frank kissed Gerards jaw before dropping to his knees. Gerard let out a needy gasp, tilting his head back.

"I need consent."

"Jesus yeah."Gerard mumbled, sucking in a breath as Frank opened his jeans. He pulled Gerard free with a gasp. 

"Man youre packing some serious heat here-"

"Frankie."Gerard whined before he wrapped his hand around the base, he stroked him slowly before sticking his tongue out, licking the head. Gerard twitched and gasped, before Frank took the head in his mouth; lips almost painfully stretched. He twirled his tongue around the head as Gerard gasped and moaned, before sliding down half way. He hallowed his cheek, moaning at the taste. Frank was so painfully hard, the taste and the weight on his tongue. Sweetpea started barking at the door, and Frank had a second to pull off and drag Gerard up the stairs. Gerard tripped on the top step, but Frank dragged him into his room and shoved him onto the bed roughly. Gerard watched Frank lock the door, unable to resist sliding his hand down to his painful dick. It was covered in Franks spit, making Gerard suck in a breath. Frank was watching him, he could feel it but he didnt mind, he started to stroke himself quickly, closing his eyes. He didnt open them until a weight set on his chest, and then Frank was kneeling beside his shoulders, cock out and leaking.

"Open, slut."

Gerard moaned and came from the name. He stroked himself threw it before Frank tugged Gerards hair until he gasped. Frank took advantage of the open mouth, sliding his leaking cock between Gerards lips. Gerard moaned and sucked, before Frank gasped.

"Okay okay im gonna fuck your throat. You need me up you slap my leg alright?"

Gerard hummed around Franks cock before Frank shifted, moving to grab the head bored. He gave a slight thrust, testing Gerard before he lost it, Gerards mouth was hot and wet, and he was doing something with his tongue that made Franks skin crawl.

"God youre such a fucking whore. Bet your use to having cocks in your mouth."Frank rambled, he couldnt stop, a need to call Gerard names was strong in his stomach. He started thrusting harder until he felt his orgasm come. He pulled in deep, his cock hitting the back on Gerards throat.

"Drink it all up, slut."he gasped as he came, and Gerard swallowed it down, sucking Frank dry. Gerard was hard again, he wrapped his hand around himself as Frank pulled his cock out, replacing it with three fingers. Gerard choked in them, but Frank kept pushing, his eyes dark.

"Look at me, slut!"

Gerard met his eyes as he came, the feeling of no control sent him over the edge. He felt tears roll down his cheeks from gagging as he stroked hinself threw it before Frank pulled away, moving onto the bed and giving Gerards jaw soft little kisses.

"Im sorry, i dont know what came over me-"

"Youre a dom."Gerard panted, wiping hid eyes and mouth before grabbing some tissues.

"A what?"

"You like dominating. Its cool."Gerard grinned before cleaning himself up.

"I dont understand."Frank whispered. Gerard did up his jeans and tugged the blankets over them.

"What sorta porn do you watch?"

"Usually lesbians?"

"I dont mean-okay next time youre watching porn, type in dom/sub."Gerard was less comfortable talking about this now he wasnt horny. Frank kissed him softly.

"Sorry."

"The fuck for? That was the hottest thing ever."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"It totally was. How am i gonna face my mom? Am i still a virgin?"

Gerard snorted and touched Franks jaw. 

"Come on, im hungry."Frank whispered before getting up. Gerard followed him downstairs, and they ended up on the couch, Gerard lying with his back against Franks chest as they watched tv. Frank definetly didnt count calories, he was eating out of the popcorn bowl on Gerards lap, chewing in his ear. It should have been gross, but gerard just relaxed against Franks stomach, enjoying the feeling of Franks strong arm wrapped around Gerards shoulders. 

"Boys i'm going to head out for a little while. Frank Tonys coming for you soon."

"I have to go? I'm sick."

"Yes you have to go."She came closer and ducked down so Frank could kiss her cheek.

"Remember how strict Frank is abou-"

"I know Ma. Well move soon."

"Bye boys"

She left leaving Gerard confused.

"Is your dad homophobic?"

"I dont know. Hes really into religion though, so id rather not chance it."

Gerard nodded and sat up properly.

"I better go."

"Sorry Gee."

Gerard shrugged and strerched before getting up. Frank did the same before pulling Gerard down for a kiss.

"Todays been rad."

Gerard grinned and nodded before kissing him again 

"Give me your number." 

Gerard typed it into Franks phone just as a message popped up.

_hey baby i miss u. Wanna meet up? x_

Gerards stomach churned and he was out the door before Frank noticed. He ran home, his stomach clenching and ignoring Franks phone calls. He didnt start crying until he made it home. Monday morning he was shoved into his locker, and he gasped as he turned to an angry Frank.

"The fuck is your problem?"Frank snapped, Gerard tried to pretend noone was staring.

"It was an ex, a fucking ex Gerard. I never fucking text her, the fuck you taking it out on me for!"

Gerard felt a blush high on his cheeks. Everyone was staring, 

"You wouldnt even answer my fucking calls."

Mikey appeared behind Frank before Frank was on the ground, staring up at Mikey in shock.

"Do not fucking intimidate my brother."Mikey snarled.

"I wasnt trying too!"Frank stayed on the ground, his heart hurt.

"I missed you. I just want you to understand its you I want."he said, whispers errupted threw the corridors. Gerard grabbed one of his arms and Mikey grabbed his other arm, pulling Frank to his feet.

"Ill change numbers okay?"

Gerard gave a small nod.

"Youre fucking strong Mikeyway, shit."Frank snorted before he wrapped an arm around Gerards shoulders and tugged him into a kiss. Right there in the school corridor, people staring. 

"Come on Frank, well be late for business."Mikey sighed making Frank pull away.

"Ill see you at lunch gorgeous." 

Gerard blushed and nodded, before closing his locker. He ignored the stares and went to class. Frank sat with them at lunch, making sure Gerard ate as him and Mikey talked. Gerard just listened, eating his lunch. 

It was a week later that Frank turned up to Gerards door crying, and Gerard immediatly hugged him.

"Whats wrong?"

Gerard couldnt understand what Frank was saying, the words mumbled. When Frank pulled away, he looked Gerard straight in the eyes.

"I'm moving. To Ireland."

"What?"Gerard whispered, and then they were both crying, clutching onto eachother. Frank moved a week later, leaving Gerard alone and heartbroken. They tried long distance for a while, but in the end they broke up on Skype, a mutual agreement that broke both their hearts.

_10 years later_

Gerard had his earphones in as he pushed his cart around walmart, he was tempted to sing, but didnt want the attension. He moved to the hair dye isle, picking up a box of bleach and humming. He could do with a change, black was boring. He stared at the Manic Panic semi permanet dye before grabbing the red. He finished his shopping before paying and packing it into his car. Gerard had only recently moved here, to New York for work. He worked as a comic book artist, and loved it. Next stop was Mikeys birthday present. He headed to the tattooist Red Devil, he had done research and they seemed the best. He tried to ignore the buzzing as he entered, seeing a young women behind the counter. 

"Hi, i'm actually here for a voucher?"

The girl smiled and nodded before getting up.

"Ill get the owner."

Gerard nodded and looked at the drawings on the wall. 

"Hey, voucher is it?"

Gerard felt his entire body freeze, the voice so familar but also not. It hang a tang of Irish accent to it.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

Gerard turned and he heard Frank suck in a breath. Frank was covered in tattoos, littering every piece of visable skin. His hair was short with a small side fringe and he had stubble. The muscles were still there, the fabric stretched tight over his bisep. 

"Gerard."

"Hey. Long time no see."Gerard mumbled making Frank snort.

"Yeah. Yeah what like 10 years?"

Gerard nodded and bit his lip.

"Um..yeah so Mikeys birthdays coming up so-"

"Oh totally. Sorry. How is Mikey doing?"

"Hes got a boyfriend now."

"Is it toro?"

Gerard grinned and nodded.

"Rad. How much you looking to spend?"

"200, please."

Frank nodded and started writing on a book.

"You doing good? I heard you were doing comics. Mom and Donna still talk."Franks smile was soft and Gerard nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah its pretty rad, growing up to doom patrol and now im writing it."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"I'm so happy everything worked out for you, Gee. Its real good to see you."

 "Yeah me too."Gerard slid the money over before Frank passed the voucher. 

"Bye."

"Later."Frank scratched his neck awkwardly before Gerard left. Gerard tried to keep his mind blank, going home and dying his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror before bed, the hair bright and wild. He shot himself a grin before climbing under the covers. He went about his every day life, he enjoyed his routeen. It was conforting and normal. It was a month later that his phone rang loud in his pocket. He glanced at his office door before pulling it free, frowning at the unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gerard. Its uh Frank?"

Gerard paused, frowning. 

"I got your number off Mikey? I hope thats okay."

"Uh sure whats up?"Gerard said

"I was wondering if youd want to catch up, come over for a few drinks."

Gerards heart jumped, before he bit his lip.

"Gerard? You have a meeting."Gerard glanced at his assistant.

"Thanks Shannon. Give me a minute?"

"Yes sir."

Gerard focused back on the phone.

"Sure."

"Awesome? Tonight suit?you could com3 to mine if youd like?"

"I gotta go Frank. Text me the details."Gerard hung up before getting up to open the door, smiling. Gerard got a message during the meeting, but i wasnt until afterwards that he checked it. 

"Maple avenue, apartment 26 around 7."

Gerard glanced at the clock before sighing. He barely made it out of the office by 7, and it took an hour in rush hour traffic before he was finally standing outside his door. Frank opened it in a hoodie and tight jeans.

"Hey. Sorry im late."

"Its cool."

Gerard kooked around the apartment. It was nice and clean, making hin relax slightly.

"Beer or coffee?"

"Beer."

Gerard sat down on the couch and glanced at the boxes lining the far wall.

"How long have you been back?"

"2 months. Hows Mikeys arm healing?"

"Good."Gerard took the beer and took a long drink.

"Sucks we lost touch."Frank said making Gerard shrug.

"We were young, ofcourse we did. This is super awkward isnt it?"

"Yeah."Frank laughed before taking another drink of beer. 3 beers in they finally relaxed enough to actually talk, and the alcohol kept flowing until Gerards brain was fuzzy. He was staring at Frank and Frank stared right back before getting up to light a cigarette. Gerard watched his ass, Frank had barely any ass when he was younger, now it was plump. He didnt know what influence him; but he was up and pinning Frank against the wall. Frank gasped before his eyes darkened, and he shoved Gerard off.

"Knees."

Gerard dropped and got a hum in return.

"Obediant little slut, arent you?"

Gerards mouth watered at the words. He was no stranger to sex, but it was always basic. Whenever he asked theyd laugh and shake their heads. Frank growled and fisted a handfull of Gerards hair.

"Answer me."

"Yes."

"Have you been trained?" 

Gerard was so hard he felt like crying.

"No."

Frank tugged Gerards hair.

"No, what? Come on little slut."

Gerard felt his mouth dry, his mind going a thousand miles per hour. 

"No, Sir."

"Good boy."Frank purred, touching Gerards jaw. 

"Alright little one, stand."

Gerard did, moaning when Frank pulled him into a rough kiss. When Frank pulled away, his eyes were normal again. 

"Gee. Baby its too soon."he whispered

"You cant do that, my dick will explode."

"Use to wonder if youd be a sub, fully i mean. If youd do as id sat no matter what."Frank trailed a finger down Franks jaw.

"Yes, sir."

Frank licked his lips before sighing.

"What if we fuck it up? What if im to rough with you? Ive never trained before."

"Safewords are for the exact reason."Gerard explained, gaining a snort.

"Gee. Baby its to soon. I need you to trust me again."

"Youre paranoid."

Gerard moved his hand to palm Frank, who gripped his wrist.

"I dont like when my sluts ignore me."He growled

"Maybe you need to punish me, sir."

Franks eyes went dark, pupils blown.

"Knees." Gerard dropped down. Keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Bedroom. Crawl."Franks voice was breathless, and Gerard complied. Crawling towards the open bedroom door. Frank followed slowly.

"Stand."

Gerard did as he was told.

"Strip."

Gerard froze. His weight bothered him, and although he loosing weight, the demand made him tense.

"Now, slut!"

Gerard shrugged off his clothes and stared at the floor.

"On the bed. On your hands and knees."

 Gerard did it straight away, earning a kiss on his back. 

"Good boy. Im going to give you some rules."

"Yes sir."

"Rule one. My sluts need an STD test before they get to use my toys. Rule 2. You will do what i say and when I say it. Rule 3, you will refer to me as sir, or master. Nothing else. Rule 4, you will take your punishment. Rule 5. Youll have a safeword, other than that I wont stop. Whats it going to be, slut?" Gerard frowned and bit his lip.

"Is poptart okay?"

"Yes baby. Thats okay. You agree to my rules?"

"Yes sir."Gerard whispered

"Good boy. Youre going to get punished, and why is that?"

"I ignored your orders, sir."

Frank hummed and walked over to his drawer. It was littered with sterile toys, and he choose a riding crop. He felt the material in his hands before looking back at his first boyfriend, a grin on his lips.

"Alright, whore. Youre going to get 10 slaps. Youre going to say what after each?"

Gerard took a shakey breath.

"Thank you, sir."

"Good boy."

Frank unbuckled his jeans to rid of some of the pressure before kneeling behind Gerard. 

"Ill take it easy, Gee."Frank broke the mindset for a second, getting a nod from Gerard. The first slap was okay, and Gerard thanked him. It wasnt until the sixth time when Frank hit the same spot, that gerard let the years cloud his eyes. He chocked out a shakey breath as Frank hit him again. 

"Thank you, sir."

The ninth hit made Gerard scream, and Frank followed with the final one straight away. 

"You didnt thank me. Lets start from 5."

Gerard whimpered and made sure to thank him after each. When Frank was done, he set the worn leather down.

"On your knees slut."

Gerard immediatly got on his knees on the floor, and watched Frank put on a condom. 

"Open. Slap my leg. Ya know the drill."

Gerard opened and let Frank push in, moving his hand to the back of Gerards head. Gerard sucked as Frank started thrusting into his mouth, he looked up at frank watching him, letting out small gasps before Gerard gagged. Frank pushed down further, choking Gerard as he fit his entire length in the older mans mouth. Gerard squeezed his tear full eyes shut, trying to relax  before Frank moaned loudly.

"Touch yourself, slut."

Gerard moved his hand to his leaking cock, stroking himself as Frank moaned and gasped. He felt Franks cock pulse before he was cumming into the condom, the heat made Gerard cum with a groan. 

"So pretty my little slut."Frank panted as he thrust himself threw it. He pulled out and Gerard took a deep lungful of breath, sagging against Franks hip. Frank stroked Gerards hair gently, his midset gone as he stared down.

"Come on gorgeous. Into bed."

Gerard slowly got up and into the bed. He watched frank dispose of the condom before cleaning Gerards cum with bleach before he finally shrugged off his jeans and got into bed.

"Did i do good, sir?"

"So good, little one."Frank tilted his head until he could press a soft kiss against his lips.

"Thank you sir."Gerard whispered, earning a kiss on the head.

"I missed you Gee."

"Me too."

 "Did i hurt you?"Franks voice was tense. Usually he met men threw a dom/sub website and knew they were used to being hit. 

"No. I'm okay."

"Good."Frank kissed him gently.

"You are really into protection, huh?"

Frank delated. He had been with alot of men and even women, he lost count after 20. He touched Gerards soft jaw.

"I havent had a check for a while, and although im always careful, condoms can break."

Gerard nodded and sat up, cringing as the pain.

"I better go, Frankie. Work tomorrow."

"You gonna call me?"

Gerard nodded as he pulled on his clothes and boots. 

"Yeah."

"Awesome."

Gerard hummed and leaned down to kiss Frank.

"Later gorgeous."

"Bye Frankie."

Gerard drove home, the night seeming surreal. He couldnt believe he had done that, not that he regretted it at all. It was just so out of character for him. He felt the bruise on his ass the next day in work, before a reminder popped up on his computer.

_date with Bert. 8 at the roxy._

Gerard sighed and chewed his lip. He had forgot. He went straight from work,going into the busy bar to wait. He ordered a beer and sat on the stool, zooning out.

"Hey baby!"

Gerafd smiled and let bert kiss his cheek. This was their third date.

"Hey there. I would of got you a drink but i didnt know what youd like."Gerard explained. Bert nodded and got himself a beer. They settled into their usual small chat, Gerard really did like bert. His eyes were piercingly blue and he was hilarious. 

"Youve got such a pretty smile."

Gerard blushed and bit his lip.

"Am i gonna get a kiss tonight?"

Gerard smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe."Gerard flirted before taking a drink of beer. 

"Awesome. You want a cigarette?"

Gerard nodded and followed him out to the smoking area, a familar laugh catching his attension. He couldnt place it though. Bert stood infront of him, putting a hand on Gerards hip.

"Can i maybe get that kiss now?"

"Gee?"  _oh. Now he could place the voice._  He turned to a confused looking Frank, and Bert took that minute to lace their fingers together. Frank raised an eyebrow making Gerard shrugged Berts hand off, reaching into his pocket for a cigarette and lighter.

"Hi, Frank."He finally spoke, He avoided Franks hurt eyes, 

"Hey. This your boyfriend?"

"Ha. That reminds me. Ive been meaning to ask you, do you want to make it offical?"

Gerard felt his heart clench and opened his mouth to reply but he didnt get a chance, a fist meeting Berts face. Bert dropped onto the floor as Frank shook out his hand.

"Fuck you, Gerard Way."Frank spat.

"Wait! Wait!"

Frank ignored him, heading inside as Gerard lifted Bert. 

"The fuck?"

"An ex. Sorry."

"I'm gonna get outta here. You wanna join?"

Gerard shook his head and watched Bert leave. He couldnt find Frank in the bar, before he finally just got in his car. He drove to Franks place, and went upstairs to knock on the door. Frank swung it open and growled.

"What?"

"It was a date! Why are you mad?"

"Because i cant have my sluts sleeping around!"

A women cleared her throat and Gerard blushed, moving to let her past. Frank pulled him into the apartment and shut the door.

"We arranged the date last week!"

"Then you fucking cancel it or maybe dont jump into bed with someone else! Maybe you really are just a slut, just a fucking hole to use."

Gerard paused. He knew Frank wasnt saying it for dirty talk, he lookrd like he actually meant it. 

"Frank. Frank. Fuck you."Gerard finally got out. He went to leave and Frank grabbed him, shoving him into the wall. He wrapped a hand around Gerards throat.

"Dont fucking speak to your master like that."

Gerard went limp in his hold, trying to suck in small breaths. 

"Sorry sir."he choked

"Get the fuck in the bedroom. Now!"

He went to move but frank tripped him, he barely caught his face in time.

"Crawl."Frank snarled. Frank watched, the anger and lust exploaded in every vein.

"Strip and on the bed."

Frank walked over to his drawer, grabbing his thickest, and hardest crop he had. It had three circular balls on the top. Usually he only used this for expierenced ones, but at this point his didnt care. Frank didnt warn Gerard, standing beside the bed before bringing it down. Gerard yelped.

"Youre getting 40, every 5th you thank me."

Frank kept hitting the same spot as yesterday, by the 5th Gerard was crying.

"Thank you sir."he choked.

He kept hitting, and he knew he should stop. He could see the skin swell and split. 

"20. Thank you sir."

Frank drew it back further, the sound of it connecting to Gerards ass rippled threw the apartment. Gerards arms gave out as he cried.

"Please sir, im sorry!"

Frank moved to the back of Gerards legs, slamming in down.

"Poptart!Stop! Frank!"

The words didnt register until Frank brought it down again. He dropped the crop, staring at the blood and bruises.

"Oh shit."He whispered

"Oh shit im so sorry."he added, Gerard cried into the pillow and Frank went into his drawer, getting a first aid kit. He loved blood play, but Gerard had never agreed. He shouldnt have pushed so far, he was angry and hurt. 

"Im gonna clean you up, sweetboy. Okay?"

Gerard nodded and sniffed. Frank took out some disenfected wipes, cleaning the swollen skin as Gerard cried before he put plasters over the main cuts. He crawled up the bed, unsure of what to do as he sat next to Gerard, looking down.

"Baby i'm sorry, jesus thats never happened before, i just-"

"Wanted to actually hurt me."

Frank deflated.

"Yes."Frank whispered

"I'm sorry little one. You want a smoke?"

Frank was opening the bedside drawer before Gerard answered. He lit two, paassing one to Gerard who avoided looking at him.

"Gee. Gre seeetheart i'm so sorry, i'm a little drunk, ofcourse thats no excuse-"

"Its alright. I deserved it."

"No, no you didnt. A strong point as a dom, is knowing when to stop. I'm so sorry."

Gerard shrugged and chewed on his lip.

"Ive never had someone use their safeword. Never. Jesus i'm an asshole."

"Yeah. You are."Gerard whispered. He managed to get to his feet, and get dressed. He left Franks without looking back. He got home and got into bed, and didnt move for a week. Eventually he had to go back to work, and although he didnt hurt much anymore, he could still tell the angry marks were there. When he got home, he had a letter in his mail box. He tore it open as he walked upstairs, it was his STD check. He almost forgot about this. He was in the all clear. Gerard chewed his lip and went back downstairs, surprising himself when he drove to Franks apartment block. He sat in the car and smoked a cigarette before walking up the stairs. He knocked and Frank opened, looking shocked.

"Gerard."he whispered 

"Hey. Busy?"

Frank shook his head and stepped aside, letting Gerard in. He shut the door and Gerard held out the letter.

"Whats this?"

"I'm clean."

Frank frowned.

"Gee. We cant do that anymore."he whispered

"Why?"

"I need someones trust for it. I dont deserve yours."

"Frank, you stopped when i asked you too. I trust you."

Frank rubbed his face and sighed.

"Baby, Gee. Its not that i dont want to, i do, i dont trust myself."He whispered 

"It was a mistake."

"You realise you could of charged me with assult?"

Gerard frowned

"What if i did that to someone else, to someone that didnt know me aswell as you, I could be arrested."

Gerard frowned

"So what, youre gonna go back to normal sex? Because even at 15 without knowing about the dom/ sub cumminity, you couldnt have normal sex."

Frank sighed and shrugged, bunching the papers up in his fist lightly.

"I just..."Frank shook his head.

"Please sir."

Franks dick twitched in his pyjama pants. 

"You can train me up real good for you."Gerard whispered

"Just me? What about the other guy?"

Gerard shrugged and dropped to his knees.

"Please sir."

Frank breathed out, and Gerard glanced at him looking at the paper before shoving it in his pocket. 

"Stand, little one."

Gerard stood up and gasped as Frank kissed him, soft and slow. He cupped Franks face as the kissed. Frank broke apart.

"I want more than sex. I want you. You and me again."

Gerard bit his lip.

"Its so soon."

"Its not, sweet boy. Weve known eachother for years. Out of the 25 years on this planet, weve been speaking for 19 of them."

Gerard snorted and nodded.

"We can give it a go."Gerard whispered

"Good answer, gorgeous. Into the bedroom. Strip, lie on your back. Walk little one."Frank ordered, his voice soft but eyes dark. Gerard walked into the bedroom and shrugged off his clothes. He lay on the bed, meeting Franks eyes.

"So pretty."he whispered, trailing a finger up Gerards legs.

"Turn over, let me see how my sluts healing."

Gerard did immediatly, gaining a hum.

"Good boy. On your back."

Gerard turned and Frank moved to his drawer, pulling out a set of handcuffs. He seen Gerards eyes dart to them. Frank moved up infront of Gerard, walking the small space behind the headboard. 

"Above your head."

Frank clicked his left first, before putting the cuffs around the wooden bar and doing his right. 

"Good boy. So pretty. When was the last time you took?"

Gerard swallowed and closed his eyes.

"2 months ago."

Frank hummed and trailed a finger down Gerards chest. 

"How flexible are you, slut?"

"Very, sir."Gerard admitted, Frank grabbed another pair of cuffs. 

"Can you touch your palms with your toes?"

"I think so, sir."

"Try, my little slut."Frank grinned, watching Gerard. He cuffed his ankle and wrapped it around the bedpost before the other.

"Anywhere hurt, Gee?"

"Can you put a pillow under my back sir?"

Frank did, squishing it up until it helped Gerard. 

"Thank you sir."

"Good boy. Tell me if you get to uncomfortable okay?"

"Yes master."

Frank sucked in a breath,  _fuck yeah._ He moved to the drawer for a bottle of lube and one of his smaller toys, he turned it on to test it, but smirked when Gerard whined. Frank shrugged off his jeans before kneeling on the bed, looking at Gerards tight hole. Frank kissed his thigh before moving further down, trailing his tongue the entire way until he got to Gerards hole. Gerard whined above him, but Frank just trailed his tongue around the musle before pushing his tongue in. Gerard whined and moaned as Frank moaned too, he loved giving rimjobs. Frank went back to teasing, loving the way Gerards hole pulsed with need. 

"Good slut."Frank bit his thigh before pulling away to get a condom. He rolled it onto his toy, before spreading lube over it.

"I'm not gonna finger you, slut. Youre gonna take it and thank me for it."

"Yss sir. Please"

Frank slapped Gerards ass, a part with no angry welts. 

"Do not beg unless asked too, whore. I decide what happens. Maybe i should just leave you here, teach you a lesson, hmm?"

"No sir, i'm sorry."

Frank positioned the tip against Gerards hols, turning the vibrations on which drove Gerard crazy. He whined and tried to push back.

"Do you need a gag, little one?"

He didnt like using them, because he enjoyed them having the option to stop this. It was always harder with a gag.

"No sir. Sorry. Thank you sir."

Frank hummed and pushed half in in one go, making Gerard cry out.

"Thank you sir."

Frank shoved the rest in roughly, only giving him a second to adjust before moving it until gerard screamed in pleasure.

"Good slut."

Frank kept it pressed against his prostate, before moving off the bed. He moved to beside Gerards head, who had his eyes squeezed shut. Frank slid a hand down, to start moving the toy, but kept beside Gerards head.

"Slut. Master has something for you."

Gerard turned his head until he could take Frank in his mouth before he pulled away.

"Sir, dont you need a condom?"

"I got my results too little one. Suck."

Gerard opened up and sucked Frank as much as he could, the pleasure in his body unbelievable.

"Dont cum. Beg."

Gerard opened his eyes to meet Franks, and Frank pulled out to let him speak.

"Sir. Sir i'm going to. Please sir. I'll do anything."Gerard begged as he faught against it. 

"Please please sir ive been good, it feels so good in my ass, master."

Frank hummed and touched his jaw.

"What does Master get if he lets you, hmm? You gonna let me fill up your little hole over sensitive?"

"Yes sir! Please please i cant stop it."

"Cum, slut."Frank growled, and Gerard felt his eyes roll back at the release. Frank reached down to stroke him threw it. 

"Good boy."

Frank pulled out the vibarator from the twitchy mans hole, before he grabbed a condom. He pulled it on himself and positioned himself.

"Sir. May i say something?:

"Yeah little one."

"Can you kiss me?"

"Needy little slut arent you?"Frank growled, normally he wouldnt, but it was Gerard. He moved up to the top, before uncuffing Gerards legs who immediatly sighed. 

"Thank you sir."

Frank kissed him, moving a hand to cup the back of his neck as they made out before Frank pulled away.

"You gonna be good for me, whore? I want to hear you. I want you to moan my name and look me in the eye as I fuck you. Okay?"

"Yes sir."

Frank hummed and moved back between his legs. Gerard immediatly spread them as Frank guided his cock to his enterence. He pushed in slowly, sucking in a deep breath at how tight Gerard was. He regretted not using more lube, but Gerard moaned and pushed back against him. Frank moved Gerards ankles over his shoulder before thrusting in slowly, 

"Can you take of your top, please sir?"

Frank moved to pull the tshirt off before putting Gerards legs around his neck again. He watched Gerard pull against the handcuffs, turning and moaned. Frank pushed up until he could lean over Gerard while fucking him, and he wrapped a hand tight around Gerards throat.

"What did master say?"Frank growled. Gerard opened his eyes and moaned.

"Look you in the eye, sir." 

Frank pushed down harder on his neck as Frank twisted more against the handcuffs, his eyes wide before Frank pulled off. He gasped for breath before whining and moaning. Frank reached for the dildo and tore off the condom without missing a beat.

"Open."

Gerard seemed reluctant. Frank slapped him across the face, not hard, just enough to sting. Gerard opened and frank shoved the vibarator down his throat, pushing in further as Gerard gagged. He spead up his thrusts as he felt his orgasm close, Gerard had tears running down his cheeks as he choked and gagged, his whole body twitching. Frank grabbed his cheeks, squeezing until Gerard met Franks eye who pushed in deep as his cock pulsed, emptying inside Gerard with a moan. He thrust himself threw it before pulling out, pushing the dildo to the base before wrapping a hand around Gerards neck. Gerard tried to push off but Frank held him, watching as gerards dick pulsed and twitched before he was cumming without being touched. Gerard moaned around the silicone before Frank stroked him threw it.

"Relax your throat, little one."

Frank slowly pulled it out and tossed it a side. He kissed Gerards tear stained cheeks and temple before undoing the handcuffs.

"My slut was so good, so so good."Frank kissed his jaw and lips.

"What do you say i buy you some chinese as a reward, hmm?"

Gerard grinned and nodded.

"Good boy. Get a shower okay?"

"Yeah Frankie."

Frank kissed him lightly before getting up, pulling on his boxers and going out to the kitchen. Gerards muscles felt weird as he moved, but he was glad to get into the shower. He cleaned himself before wrapping a towel around his waist, going into the bedroom. Frank had changed the sheets and was sitting on the floor, next to the dildo and handcuffs. He had a bottle of alcohol spray next to him.

"You have many sluts?"

Frank looked up before focusing back on spraying the dildo.

"Usually i have a few at a time. Not since you came back into my life though."

"And youre not gonna get anymore?"

"No little one, its just like a normal relationship now okay? Its a habit to clean. Also better for you."

Gerard pulled on his boxers and watched Frank clean the cuffs. 

"How many toys do you own?"

"Lots. You can look, Gee. Its okay. I'm just Frank now."

Gerard chewed his lip and went over to the open drawer. Dildos, vibarators, butt plugs, whips and crops littered the drawer, it was nearly full to the top. He took out the crop with the label 'Gerard' on it.

"Why-"

Frank sighed and shoved the freshly clean toy in the drawer.

"You bled. Its contaminated. I mean yeah i steralised it and shit, and its safe to be amung the other toys but i wouldnt feel right using it on someone else."

Gerard chewed his lip and nodded.

 "Not that im planning on using it on someone else, but-"

"I get it Frankie. How are you so nervous?"

Frank snorted and shrugged

"Im always fucking nervous, sex, my dick takes over."

Gerard kssed him softly, earning a happy sigh in return as Frank touched Gerards chest.

"I got you chicken chow and egg rolls, you still like that? I can change it-"

"No its perfect Frankie."

Frank humed and ran his fingers his my chest.

"You did so good today Gee."

"So did you."

He blushed and kissed Gerard shoulder, pulling him into a hug. They moved to the living room soon after, curling up under Franks clean duvet and they ate the food Frank bought them.

"You working tomorrow?"

Gerard nodded and took a mouthful of beer.

"Stay over?"

"Sure Frankie."

"Rad."Frank grinned. They moved back to the bedroom soon after, curling up on the crisp sheets before falling asleep. Gerard woke up first, and he stole some of Franks deodarant before tugging on yesterdays clothes. He then went into the bathroom to empty his bladder and finger brush his teeth. He tried to tame his hair but it was useless. 

"You have to go already?"Frank rubbed his eyes in the door way, Gerard sighed and nodded, watching Frank move to the toliet. He waited until Frank was finished before ducking down for a slow kiss. Frank kept his hands behind his back making Gerard snort.

"You see how clean i am about my sex toys, and they had protection! I cant touch you with pee hands, i will freak out all day."

"Nerd."Gerard moved to let Frank wash and dry his hands before sighing happily as they hugged.

"Come over later?"

Gerard kissed Franks temple.

"Ill try okay?"

"Okay. Is your ass okay?"

Gerard hummed and pulled away, going into the bedroom to pull on his jacket.

"Later, Frankie."

"Bye gorgeous."

 Gerard left and drove to work, ignoring his assistants stared as he got in late. He was exhausted already. He finally finished the next comic and sent it off before going for an early lunch. He stopped by Franks work.

"Hey there, gorgeous. I'll be right with ya!"

"Weird. Howd you know it was me?"

"Camera in here, dumbass."

Gerard blushed and ducked his head before Frank came out with a girl, her leg was all wrapped up and Gerard wanted to see. 

"Its roses."She blushed when she noticed. Gerard grinned and nodded, waiting for her to leave. She handed over a couple of bills before shuffling out. Frank opened the till and slid it in.

"You got lunch?"

Frank hummed and slid his finger down the books. 

"I got 20 minutes?"

"Rad."

"Hey erica, ill be back okay?"Frank called.

 "Sweet!"

They went outside and lit cigarettes before Frank kissed him, right there infront of his shop. Gerard gasped and grabbed his waist, returning the kiss. 

"Change of plans for tonight, moms got a flight in. You can still come over though?"

"Id love to see Linda but i dont think id be able to look her in the eye. Rain check?"

Frank snorted and nodded

"Alright babe. Thats cool. Shes staying for a few days though, in my room. I gotta fucking clear my drawers."

Gerard blushed as Frank snorted, ruffling Gerards hair.

"Im use to hiding my toys. Its cool."

"How much have you spent on them?"

Frank hummed and shrugged.

"On average 70 bucks each."

Gerard sucked in a breath.

"Cheaper ones dont work as well, nor are they so durabile."

"How much have you spent on condoms?"

Frank laughed and shrugged.

"Lots. I buy in bulk, i used to have three or four people a week."Frank blushed.

"It wasnt always fucking."he added 

"You dont gotta explain yourself."

Frank scratched his neck and shrugged.

"I'm sure its hard to find a good dom."

"You think im good?"Frank teased as Gerard blushed.

"Fuck you. Anyway, this conversation is not suitable for noon."

Frank snorted and nodded.

"I want to take you out, on a date. Weve never had one."

"Sure."Gerard grinned

"Rad. I better go back. But if you change your mind, come over okay? We gotta get back into the rythem of hanging out instead of just fucking."

Gerard snorted and nodded.

"Ill see, Frankie."

"Good boy."Frank leaned up to kiss him before heading back inside. Gerard ended up going over to franks at 8 pm, boredom settling in his stomach. He knocked on the door with a bottle of wine and some roses of Linda. Frank swung it open with a grin.

"Aww, did my little slut buy me roses?"

Gerard blushed and pushed past.

"Fuck off Iero."

Linda was sitting in the living room, and she gasped as she seen Gerard.

"Baby!"she got up to hug him, and Gerard grinned into his shoulder.

"Hey."

"Youre so beautiful, i love your hair!"

"Thanks Linda. You look gorgeous, too."

She blushed and took the roses Gerard held out.

"Oh sweetheart, such a good boy."

"Hes nearly 27 mom."Frank snorted as Gerard passed him the wine. Frank kissed his cheek before going into the kitchen.

"Frank told me you two had just started dating. Something needs to be said about how you boys keep banging into eachother."

Gerard blushed and sat down.

"Moms big into soul mates."Frank held out a glass of wine and Gerard took it. 

"So Gerard, what do you do?"

"Comics. I write for dark horse."

"Oh really? Oh baby that was always your dream."

Gerard nodded and relaxed. He spotted a new box in the cornor, all taped up with 'Fragile'on it. Frank kicked him when he noticed him staring.

"Yeah. Yeah i love it."

She hummed and nodded before taking a long drink of her wine.

"I wish you would finish unboxing sweetheart. I can help?"

"Nah its all good mom. Just some records and books, waiting on a new book case."

"And hows the shop?"

"Shops doing real good, all booked up."

She hummed and nodded

"Thanks good babe. I checked in on the art tattoo studio last week. Everyones asking when Franks coming back."

Frank felt pride bubble in his stomach as he grinned.

"Theyve been givin your shop address incase there over this way."

"Thats awesome."

Linda lasted another 2 hours before she got to tired and had to go to bed, they both hugged her goodnight before sitting way to close on the sofa. They shared small talk about their day; and small kisses before Gerard moved into Franks lap. Franks eyes flashed dark before softening as Gerard closed the gap between their mouths. Frank ran his hands down Gerards chest to his thighs before moving to Gerards ass. He broke apart to kiss Gerards jaw.

"Gonna mark my slut up. Such a pretty neck."

"Frankie work-"

The slap on Gerards ass was defening, echoing around the apartment.

"Yes sir, thank you."Gerard choked out as Frank attached his mouth to his neck. He bit and sucked as Gerard panted, pushing his hands up under Franks top. Frank bit harder, feeling Gerards weight on his lap freaked him out, he needed to be in charge of his slut, not pinned down. Three large love bites later and Frank pulled back, humming at them.

"Thank you sir."Gerard whispered.

"Oh your knees, whore."

Gerard slunk down and Frank opened his pants, pulling himself free. 

"Suck."

Gerard immediatly took Frank in, moaning around the cock as he sucked and licked, his mouth was dripping with spit which Frank loved. Frank pushed Gerards head down roughly, feeling and hearing him gag around his shaft was so hot. Frank pulled him off with a hard yank to the hair. Gerard looked up at him with a swollen mouth, spit dripping down his jaw and tears on his cheeks. Frank touched Gerards jaw, before slapping him gently. Gerard let out a breathless moan. 

"So good my little slut."Frank whispered.

"Tell me what you want. Maybe youll get it."

"I want you to fuck me, sir."

"My condoms and lube are in my room, sweetheart."Frank stared down at Gerards face, his heart skipping a beat. 

"We can fuck without them sir."

"Oh can we, hmm?  You wanna be my little cum bucket?"

"Yes sir. Please. I want to feel you inside me."

Frank smirked and nodded.

"Alright slut. Against the wall, drop your pants."

Gerard complied. Frank got out and hummed, touching Gerards hole.

"Bend. Grab your ankles."

"But Frankie what if your mom comes out?"

The slap that met Gerards ass hurt so badly he tried not to scream. Gerard did as he was told.

"Good boy."Frank hummed

 "I was going to eat you out, but now you gotta take it dry, slut. Youll thank me for it."

"Yes sir."

Frank pushed in slowly, mainly not to hurt himself. The knew Gerard wouldnt be able to walk properly either way. Gerard whined making Frank grip a fistfull off hair.

"Thank you sir."Gerard sniffed

"Fuck yourself on my cock. Now."

Gerard pulled off slightly before pushing back down, his head burning from the grip on his hair.

"Come on slut. Faster."

He tried to do it, but in the end Frank growled and gripped him by the neck. Gerard tried to hold onto his ankles, but he couldnt breath. He leaned back against Franks body.

"Please, sir. Please can i stand? Hurts."

"No, slut. Open yourself up for me."

"Yes master."

Gerard got back into position and moaned when Frank hit his prostate.

"There, sir please."

Frank changed his angle, making Gerard whimper.

"You gonna wear a collar for me, slut?"

Gerard moaned and nodded.

"From your box, sir?"

"No. No only the best for Gee. Ill buy you a new one slut."

He started hiting Gerards prostate then, getting needy moans before he tightened his grip on Gerards neck, who immediatly tensed around him and came. 

"Stroke yourself. On your knees."

Gerard complied and Frank quickly finished over his face, staring at his tear stained cheeks.

"Good boy."Frank moaned as Gerard swallowed him down. When he pulled away, he fixed his jeans before dropping to his knees, kissing a line from Gerards temple to his mouth.

"So good for me."Frank whispered, getting a grin in return. Frank cupped his head for a slow kiss, before pulling away and rubbing their noses together. Gerard was definetly Franks favourite slut ever. He moved to kiss the red handprint on Gerards neck, 

"Okay?"

"I'm okay."Gerard whispered.

"Go relax okay? Ill make you some food."

"Im not hun-"

"Thats an order, Way."Frank growled. Gerard blushed and nodded before moving to the sofa. Frank passed him some wipes to clean his face before going to get some bleach and a rag, cleaning the wall. He washed his hands before heating up the left over chow mein. He grabbed two beers and uncapped them, before bringing them and Gerards food into the living room. 

"Thanks Frankie."

Frank sat in the opposite chair from Gerard, watching him eat and drink. Frank never was a one for aftercare, usually the sub didnt want it. But he was quickly realising Gerard deserved it and more. When Gerard finished, Frank set down his beer and tapped his lap, before Gerard climbed into it, swinging both legs over the arm of the chair.

"Good boy."Frank purred as Gerard snuggled into his neck. He ducked down to kiss Gerards forehead before closing his eyes. 

"Boys, dont you both have work?"

Frank opened his eyes to his mother in a robe, and a sleeping Gerard against his chest.

"Times it?"

"9.30 honey."

"Shit. Gee. Gee sweetheart wake up."

Gerard snuggled in more.

"Sex later, sleep."

Frank blushed as Linda laughed, before Gerard finally opened his eyes.

"Oh fuck. Um sorry?"Gerard offered as he got up

"Youre late for work sweetheart."Frank smirked

"Oh shit. Im robbing a hoodie."He headed into Franks room and grabbed the biggest hoodie he had, it was still a little small but it would do. He stole some aftershave before going out to the living room, grabbing his things.

"Bye Linda, nice seeing you again!"

"You too! Ill probably see you before i leave, darling. Oh honey, you should cover your neck."

Gerards stomach dropped, shit. Frank came out of the bathroom in a towel, and Gerard paused, studying the tattoos. Frank snorted and kissed Gerard lightly.

"Youre super late."

"Ugh yes. Bye!"

"Later, gorgeous." 

Gerard went to work and ignored the stares of everyone he talked too, he got as much work done as he could before heading to the bathroom, his eyes catching his neck. No wonder they were staring, it looked like he got attacked. 3 dark, large love bites all on the right side of his neck. He pulled out his phone and texted Frank.

_you destroyed my neck dude._

he got a reply less than a minute later.

_thats no way to talk to your master. You need to be punished, slut. Remember who youre talking to._

Gerards cock twitched, and he groaned before he got a text.

_hahaha youre totally hard rn. Sorry Gee, but youre still gonna get punished. Do not touch your pretty cock._

Gerard blushed and tried to get it to go away before texting Frank back.

_yes sir. Sorry sir._

Frank, being the sadistic fuck he was, started day dreaming about tying Gerard to the bed, spank him, tease him then leave the room, leaving Gerard confused and horny. He defiently has to do that at some point. Frank snapped out of it when it was time to tattoo, glad the man was on his back and didnt notice Franks boner. When he got home, Linda was there sipping on a glass of wine.

"Hey ma."

"Hi baby. I started to put away your boxes."

His eyes went to the wall, one box remaining. He swallowed and looked back at her.

"I found this nice little bookshelf downtown so set it all up nice, isnt it lovely?"

Frank nodded and felt himself begin to sweat.

"I went to unpack your last box, and i got a little shock, didnt i?"

Frank sucked in a breath. Shit. He had never been caught.

"Frank are you in trouble..are you a prostitute?"

Frank frowned. He had been paid in the past for his services, but he wasnt a prostitute.

"No."

"What 25 year old has a box of sex toys? I mean ive never seen such a collection. Are you in porn?"

"No."Frank whispered 

"Dont lie to me now. Youre not putting yourself in danger, are you?"

Frank felt sick, his entire body wanting to run. There was a knock on the door and he pulled it open. Gerard was standing there.

"Oh hey Gerard!"Linda called.

"She found my toys."

Gerards eyes went wide 

"Come in honey."

Gerard shufffled in and blushed.

"Is Frank in porn?"

Gerard snorted and shook his head.

"No."

"Why does he have a box of sex toys?"

"Theyre mine mrs. Iero."

Frank could of cried with relief. 

"I'm a collector. You know how it is."Gerard rambled, and shit, Frank loved that stupid son of the bitch.

"Yeah. I didnt want to out Gerard."Frank mumbled. Linda relaxed slightly and nodded.

"Are you in danger honey? I hope youre using protection."

"I'm good mrs. Iero. Personal use. Um I actually just forgot my house keys? They keep falling off my keyring."

"Oh! I found a new honey. Its on the kitchsn counter."

Frank followed Gerard into the kitchen and pressed him up against the island, kissing him deeply. When Frank pulled away he touched his jaw.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you did that."Frank whispered

"Atleast now she doesnt think her sons a sex crazed maniac. Just his boyfriend."

Frank snorted and kissed him softly.

"Youre gonna get rewarded baby, anything you want."Frank kissed his jaw.

"Anything?"

"Yeah, honey."

"I want to fuck you."

Frank tensed but nodded, he didnt usually let his sub fuck him, he actually never has. Hes only bottomed to his toys alone.

"Ive never...uh bottomed. But yeah, ill still be in charge though."

"I know."Gerard kissed his jaw.

"Okay i gotta get home."

"Thank you again."

 Linda left a week later, and Gerard had come over to say goodbye before they hung out on the sofa.

"Youre not going to dominate me, right?"

Gerard looked up from his phone, a cigarette dangling between his fingers.

"No. No i wouldnt do that. Youd still be in charge of everything."

"Okay, um, ill need alot of prep? I havent did that before."

"I know sweetheart. If youre nervous we dont gotta."

"Its just usually its just a slut and their master, its never been a relationship on top of that, i want to do that with you, its what boyfriends do, im just so use to being in charge."

"What if you handcuff me and ride me, Frankie?"

Frank hummed, that sounded pretty good.

"Come here baby."Frank tapped his lap and watched Gerard put out his cigarette before climbing on. They kissed for a long time, way longer than usual as Frank settled into his mindset. He ran his fingers up Gerards back.

"You still need to be punished, Slut."

Gerard whined and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"And why is that?"

"Because i complaned about my neck sir."

"And why is that bad?"

"Because it was a gift for my master."

Frank hummed and touched Gerards jaw. 

"Down."

Gerard scrambled off his lap and stood, 

"No. My slut do not get to walk, you dont fucking deserve it."

Frank hit the back of Gerards leg making Gerard slam onto his knees with a whine.

"Sorry sir."

"Crawl."

He watched gerard crawl into the room before grabbing the box, carrying it in. He set it down as Gerard watched.

"Strip, slut. Now!"Frank shouted. His skut should have known to be undressed and on the bed. Gerard whimpered and got up.

"No. On the floor."

Gerard complied as Frank shoved off his hoodie before kneeling beside the box. He waited until Gerard was on the bed on his hands and knees before pulling out a wooden paddle. And a vibarating butt plug. He also grabbed a pair of handcuffs and a blindfold. He seen a silver knife and his dick twitched. Hed never actually broke skin with it, or he would have thrown it out. Usually it was just to press against skin. 

"Gee. Gee baby look at me."

Gerard turned and sat on the bed, and Frank moved to shit infront of him. He took Gerards arm and turned it over, running his fingers up his arm.

"Have you ever heard of blood play?"

Gerard shook his head and watched Frank touched his wrist. 

"Do you trust me Gee? That i wont actually hurt you badly?" 

Gerard teased and nodded.

"Whats your safe word baby? Say it for me."

"Poptart." 

"Good boy. On your hands and knees."

Frank grabbed a blindfold first, and tied it around Gerards head. 

"Can you see?"

"No Master."

Frank kissed the back of his head. 

"Youre gonna get 20 hits. Thank me every fifth"

Frank turned the paddle over in his hands before hitting Gerards ass, lightly at first. By the 10th hit, Gerards hands and knees were shaking.

"Thank you sir."

On the 16th, Frank brought it down with more force, making Gerard scream. Frank closed his eyes and tried to calm his cock down. He hit four more times before dropping it down on the floor. He kissed Gerards ass cheek before moving between his legs, trailing his tongue up Gerards crack. Gerard whined and gripped at the sheets as Frank spread his cheeks, rimming him before pushing the condom covered plug in with no warning. Gerard cried out, his arms giving out as Frank tilted the plug until Gerard whined and moaned.

"Thank you sir."

Frank bit his cheek before turning it on, sitting back to watch Gerard moaned and shake. 

"On your back, little one."

Gerard turned and moaned, bouncing his hips on the bed. Frank watched for a moment before reaching across to slap Gerard across the face.

"Deseprate slut, cant survive without something in your tight ass."

"Yes sir. Thank you so much sir."

Frank kissed Gerards jaw before getting off the bed, he handcuffed Gerard to the bed before kicking off his jeans. 

"Can i cum sir?"

"No."

Frank grabbed a cock ring and slid it on Gerard, who whined and tried to pull away.

"Sir. Sir please let me cum."

Frank ignored him. He stayed as quiet as possible, and he could tell Gerard was getting nervous.

"Frankie?are you there?"he begged, frank didnt answer, instead he squirted out lube onto his fingers and crouched down.

"Frankie? Please answer me, youre scaring me."

"Im here little one."

Frank took his time to prep himself, listening to Gerards pant and moaned 

"Please sir. Im so horny." 

Frank stood up when he was prepped and pulled off his tshirt before kissing Gerard roughly. When he pulled away, he went to the box and checked the silver knife. It was clean and shiney, no rust in site. He gave it a clean with an alcohol wipe before setting in on the foot of the bed. He took a condom and rolled it down Gerard who gasped and twitched. Frank climbed over his hips, letting out a shakey breath before positioning Gerards cock against his hole. 

"Gorgeous little slut. Stay still."

Frank pushed down, Gerard moaning as the heat pushed past the tight muscle. Frank cringed and kept going until he hit the base. He rested as Gerard moaned. 

"Okay, Frankie?"

"'M okay little one."

Frank slowly started to move, getting use to the feeling as his body adjusted. It didnt feel to good, but Gerard was fighting against the straps, whining and moaning as he tried to thrust up. 

"You can fuck your master."Frank whispered, Gerard immiediatly kicking into action, thrusting in hard and fast as he gripped at the metal of the cuffs. The moment he found Frank prostate, Frank screamed, pushing back.

"Doing good, master?"

"So good, my slut."Frank moaned as his back arched, feeling the pleasure shoot up his spine. His eyes caught the knife before he grabbed it.

"Stop."

Gerard froze before Frank lifted his hips, slamming down into his prostate. He leaned over Gerard and kissed him, before pressing the metal against Gerards forearm. Gerard stop kissing him but that didnt stop Frank, who sucked on Gerards tongue. He pulled away a second later, dragging the smooth side down Gerards forearm as Gerard breathed deep. 

"Is that a knife, sir?"

"Yes, little whore."Frank growled before moving to Gerards wrist. Gerard sucked in a breath before Frank pushed in, blood ozzing out straight away as Gerard cried. Frank made a 2 inch cut on both wrists before he watched the blood run down Gerards forearms and into his arm lit hair. Frank pushed off Gerards blindfold, who immediatly whimpered at the blood.

"Sir?"

Frank kissed Gerards jaw before pessing the blade to the soft skin of his neck. Gerard went completely still, his eyes wide and lips parted.

"Fuck me."Frank growled and Gerard started thrusting again, keeping his scared eyes on Franks. Frank eventually dropped the blade onto the floor and wrapped a hand around Gerards neck instead. He squeezed lightly before pulling away, dragging his hand threw a pool of Gerard blood. 

"Open your eyes, baby."

Gerard opened them and met franks eyes, who wrapped his blood covered hand around his cock.

"Oh shit. Thank you sir."Gerard moaned. Frank watched his own hand before he came over Gerards stomach in a long moan.after he rode through his orgasm, he climbed off Gerard and tore the condom and cock ring off, Gerard immediatly spilling over his hand. He stroked him through it before kissing Gerards stomach. He moved to kiss Gerard softly before he undid the handcuffs. Gerard let his arms drop with a sigh.

"Im gonna run you a bath little one."

"Thank you sir."Gerard whispered. Frank moved to the bathrooms and rinsed his hands and cock before filling Gerard a bath, dumping in some bubbles. He went back out and pulled on boxers.

"Okay?"

"Little dizzy."Gerard whispered. Frank went into the kitchen and mixed some sugar with water before bringing it back in, holding it to Gerards lips who drained the glass. 

"Good boy."

Gerard cringed when Frank puck up his wrist, which already scabbed. He kissed them both before helping Gerard up and into the bathroom. He checked the temperature before he let Gerard get in. 

"I do good?"

"So good, beautiful."Frank kissed his head before going out into the kitchen, he shoved on a pizza before going back to the room. He steralised his toys before shoving the sheets into the wash. He cleaned up all the mess and made the bed before going out to get the pizza from the oven, setting it on a plate before cutting it. When he went back into the bathroom, Gerard was wrapping a towel around his waist.

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thank you Frankie."

Frank lifted the two wrists before getting his first aid kit, Gerard watched him clean it and check if they needed stitches.

"You seem to know your shit."

Frank snorted and shrugged.

"Ive only did it to myself before. When i was 17, I was into self harm for a while. It stopped being about hurting myself and more about jacking off real quick."

"I didnt know what the scars were from."

"I dont think youll have a scar sweetheart. Just dont pick."he put two plasters on them before kissing his head.

"Thanks Frankie."

"Come on, lets fo watch a movie. I made some pizza, okay?"

"Im just gonna change."

Frank nodded and went back to the kitchen, carrying the pizza and two beers into the living room. He only noticed the pain in his ass. He sat down and turned on the tv. Gerard came out and they curled up and ate,  Frank couldnt stop touching or kissing Gerard. 

_1 year later._

It took Gerard and Frank a while to get into rythem, and it took Frank a while to learn how to be in a relationship. It was confusing at first, how Frank always wanted Gerard near him, even if it was just cuddled up on the couch or holding hands in public. Frank had bought Gerard a thin leather collar, and he never took it off. It wasnt Frank owning him really, that only happened in the bedroom. Gerard thought of it more as a promise. People stopped giving him weird looks eventually. 

"Hey."

Frank looked up from their couch as Gerard put the keys in the bowl.

"Hi gorgeous."

Gerard kissed him before going into the bedroom to get out of his work clothes. Frank followed, watching Gerard strip. Scars ran over Gerards back, unnoticable if you didnt look for them. Bruises and hand prints littered his ass as he shrugged off his boxers. Frank felt proud, his Gerard all marked up.

"Nu uh. On the bed, little one. I'm gonna take care of you."

Gerard immediatly complied, and Frank lay next to him to share a kiss.

"Anything you need to tell me?"

"No sir. Ive been good."

Frank hummed and kissed his jaw before moving down to Gerards half hard cock. He took it in his mouth, moaning as it grew.

"Have you been thinking about me, sir?"

"Always, my gorgeous little slut."Frank purred as he pulled off, before giving Gerard a few strokes. He moved between Gerards legs, biting down on his thigh.

"Pleaae master, I want you to fill me up."

Frank hummed and sucked Gerards cock down, keeping his hand around the base. He started bobbing his head, listening to gerards little gasps and moans. Gerard kept his hands bunched in the sheets. He was trained well and master never liked his pulling his hair. Frank pulled off with a pop and crawled up Gerards chest, kneeling above Gerards shoulders. 

"Youre gonna finger me, slut. And youll thank me for it."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

Gerard sucked on two of his fingers as Frank shoved his boxers down, keeping them on so the material was against his throat.

"Good boy. Suck my cock, do what you were made for."

Gerard took him one before sliding a finger in Franks hole, he knew better than to tease his master. Frank moaned and gripped Gerards hair. Gerard was use to finding his prostate by now, tilting his fingers a little to the left before rubbing the ball of nerves. Frank moaned and let Gerard push in another finger.

"So good, little slut."Frank murmured, before lifting Gerards head and sliding his cock the entire way down,  gerard choked and gagged, but kept his fingers moving against Franks prostate. Frank moaned and watched Gerard stare up at his with tear filled eyes before emptying down his little sluts throat. He pulled back slightly, letting Gerard swallow him down and he removed his fingers. Frank slowly moved off Gerard, before tightening his hand around the older mans neck. Gerard tried to get out of his grip.

"Touch yourself."

Gerard reached down to jack himself off, cuming on the third stroke. Frank pulled his hand away, kissing a line up Gerards jaw.

"Marry me."

Gerard gasped and turned to look at Frank.

"What?"

"Marry me, gorgeous boy. Its a question not an order."he added with a blush.

"Yes, yes Frankie shit."

Frank grinned and let Gerard turn him onto his back in a kiss. He kissed back happily, allowing Gerard to pin him down.

"Love you, Frankie."

Frank grinned and ran his fingers up Gerards neck before kissing his nose.

"Forever and always, little one."


End file.
